Lust and War
All's fair in love and war... I'm here to tell you that's not true. In my many years on the job, I've found many times that no-one considers that to be the case when someone gets hurt- much like this particular story. Some washed up host finally had his contract run out on some previous contestants on his old show, so he got around that- since a fair share of them were fan-faves- by making them all show up at a false Playa de Losers- being paid money to do so- and stay there until the show's over, them not being made aware of the fact that he's filming them through hidden cameras. However, when tension rises between the ex-contestants, the plan quickly goes wry and the teens stuck in the mansion are the ones forced to pay the toll. Brought to you by Mrdaimion Story Prolouge If you're looking for a happy story, turn away while you still can. I know you and all your friends are probably- wait, scratch that, no-one reads with friends (Hell, most people don't read at all). I know that just ''you're probably laughing now, assuming that I'm making a lame excuse at a joke. I'm not. This story's one of death, misery, and... Well, some other word that means something bad. You still want to read? Go ahead, you sadist you. Once upon a time- no, wait, that's such a terrible way to start a story. Sorry, I'm new at this. Okay, let's do this again: “Go to Hell.” The petite goth demanded of the middle-aged wanna-be host, brushing her cyan hair out of the way of her eyes. “Do you honestly think I'm going to join up in a new season after all the crap you put me through in the other three seasons? Yeah, I'll pass.” “But c'mon! You're the fan-favorite by far!” Chris groaned hopelessly into the phone's receiver, knowing that- without her- the season would lose a lot of it's fan-base and- therefore- a lot of it's money. And Chris was ''not letting that happen. “My contract's over, so I'm not legally obligated to be on any more.” Gwen smirked- disregarding the fact that the host-with-the-most couldn't see her over the phone- knowing that there was now no way that she'd ever have to compete on a Total Drama season ever again. He ran his fingers through his dark gray hair, his mind racing, trying to think of a way to have her on the new season. “... Hang out at the Playa de Losers, then!” Was the only thing Chris was able to come up with, and Gwen's scoff was clearly audible. “Why should I? I'm fine with never seeing most contestants agai-” “I'll pay you four hundred dollars if you go to the Playa de Losers!” Chris shouted, and there was a stunned silence as Gwen cautiously considered this proposition, wondering if it was really worth it. “... Fine, alright.” Gwen reluctantly agreed, wondering if she made the right choice. And thus, Gwen- along with many other past contestants from the show who refused to return- were all gathered at the place Chris passed by as the “Playa de Losers”, not telling them that it was, in fact, all a bluff- that was just some random deserted mansion they found, so they decided to make the contestants go there and spy on them with hidden cameras to show the high-lights of what happened in the house in special episodes instead of the regular Aftermaths. If only Gwen said no, perhaps everyone going there would have worked out fine, and everything would have worked out alright in the end. People might have still gotten pissed at each other at the abandoned mansion, but no-one would have die- Oh, I'm sorry, are you getting annoyed at me for “spoiling the ending” for you? Well, let me ask you this: Do you honestly think I care about what you think? Trust me, I could care less about spoiling death for you- when you're around it as much as me, it loses it's shock anyway. Back on the topic at hand, Gwen's decision to come to the false “Playa de Losers” was, in short, the beginning of the end. (God, saying that was so cliché...) Trivia *The story was originally created so the author could test out a new writing style. *The story was originally called "Karma", and then "Love and War", but the author settled on this title when the other two were taken.